Eye Candy
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: For Mr. Diamond, being a teacher is the hardest thing ever, especially with Kendall Knight in his class. But, eventually he'll have to give in. Kames/AU/OneShot :)


**This story is really chapter 5 for one of my stories, Tonight I'm Loving You, but since it was originally meant to be Kames & a one-shot, I decided to post it :)**

James has always wanted to be a lecturer. He's always wanted to stand up in front of a large group of students, the kinds who only answer intelligent questions with intelligent answers.

Too bad it was just a dream.

Instead he was stuck in high school with children who didn't give him a break. Especially that one group in the corner, it was almost as if they were mocking him.

He knows the entire group by heart. They are probably the only names he knows from his entire class. After all, he has to be yelling at them to shut up almost every single class - Dak, Jo, Camille, Jett, Lucy, Carlos, Logan, then the next one, whose real name is Kendall, but James called him (in private) Eye Candy.

Because James is not going to lie, the guy is so hot; he made the sun go out of business.

He's had fantasies about Eye Candy, so much that they made him feel like paedophile, even though their age difference was about only four or five years. James wants to taste Eye Candy so bad, to see if he's sweet or sour or in-between.

He knows that's wrong, because a teacher is someone students have to listen to, and make their role model. Yet Kendall doesn't make it any easier for him with his subtle comments that are loud enough for even James to hear. And James taught Biology, so there were some pretty perverted phrases.

But if there's any class he's dreading, it's today's. Because the syllabus requires him to teach... the Reproductive system.

He stands up in front the class, trying his best to not look uncomfortable. He has to been 'professional', for God's sake. Even thought it was his first time teaching this subject... to a bunch of horny, hormonal teens.

James begins to speak about the topic, his face carefully blank, and he's subtly making eye contact with the bunch of giggling teens, all of them except for Kendall.

Surprisingly, the blonde is quiet throughout the entire class, and James finally lets his guard down, smiling at the class, asking if there were any questions.

He sees a hand shoot up into the air, and he's shocked to see that it is Kendall. This would be the first time he ever volunteered. James calls on him, and the boy stands up, a smirk on his face.

'Sir, you talked about stuff like sperms and shit, but I don't understand it completely. Can we have a live demonstration how _exactly_ the male reproduction system works?'

James' face heats up as the class burst out into laughter because he knows what the blonde is saying. He quickly moves behind the desk, so no one will see the boner he is suddenly sporting.

'Mr. Knight, I will give you detention,' he warns hoping the brunet will give up.

'But sir! You told us you'd help us in anyway the first day you came here. All I want is a live demonstration,' Kendall protests, his eyes teasing James.

'That's it. Mr. Knight, you have detention,' James says, slamming his hand on the desk in frustration.

'So you're giving me the demonstration in private?'

The whole class 'ooh's and some boys wink at James.

'Mr. Knight, if you don't sit down and shut up _right now_, I'm sending you to the principal.' James says, praying that the boy will just stop talking. They are in the middle of a class!

'Why? What are you afraid of?'

James meets Kendall's eyes with his own for a split second.

_What are you afraid of?_

_Everything. I'm afraid of my feelings for you, afraid of what you're doing to me._

But of course he doesn't say that.

'Mr. Knight, please sit down,' James says, a pain in his voice, and looking at Kendall, it is obvious he hears it too, because he sits down, smirking.

_Why is Kendall doing this to him?_

_..._

F. That's what Kendall got on his bio test. A big fat F.

James' hand quakes as he circles that 'F'. He feels bad, and he doesn't know why. The bell rings, and all the students file out of the classroom, leaving Kendall in the back.

James is scared to know what Kendall is going to do to him, scared that he wouldn't be able to fight back.

But he is so fucking sexy; James doesn't know if he _wants_ to fight back.

James refuses to look up, refuses to make eye contact with Kendall. He keeps his eyes on his papers in front of him. Maybe he should ask for someone to supervise him, maybe he should-

'Mr. Diamond?' James jumps about a mile in air. He didn't hear Kendall approach him, and now the blonde's scared him to death.

James leans back in his seat, and Kendall takes a seat on his desk. 'Mr. Knight-'

'So what's your first name?' Kendall says, sifting through the papers on the desk.

'Mr. Knight, I'm warning you-'

Kendall turns to meet his eyes, as if daring James to do something about him. James shudders and Kendall smirks.

'Normally, teachers introduce themselves with both names, but you just said your last name. So what's your first name, _Mr. Diamond_?'

'J- James,' James says, his hand clenching in fists, this is the closest he's ever been to Kendall, and it's driving him crazy.

'James,' Kendall purrs, and a boner springs up in James' pants. Bad. That's what this situation is. Bad.

Kendall holds up his test paper, and James wants to slide down the chair and disappear forever.

'F? Do you know why I got an F, _James_?'

'N-no,' James whispers, hating the stuttering, but there isn't much he could have done about it.

'Because I have a hot Bio teacher that distracts me in class. I'm normally a top Bio student but _you_...' Kendall leaves the sentence unfinished, biting his lip, and James wants to jump him.

Kendall swings his leg over James' and moves to the middle of the desk. The position left him with his legs open right in front of James. James is shaking now, he wants to fuck him into next week, but he is afraid. Besides, Kendall had his plans for James, it seemed.

Kendall uses his feet to bring James' chair closer. He plays with the brunet's hair, attacking James' senses.

'What do you want, Kendall?' James manages to ask.

Kendall leans down and whispers in James' ear. '_You_.'

James shudders as Kendall moves down to kiss him, brushing slightly at first then adding more pressure.

'Kendall,' James moans softly into the blonde's mouth, before pushing him away slightly. 'This is wrong.'

Kendall grins, and traces a finger down James' neck. 'Who fucking cares? Don't you want me, _James_?'

James can't hold it in anymore; all his desires were coming true. His job is on the line, but what the _hell_. Kendall was worth it.

James passes a hand to the back of Kendall's neck and pulls the brunet gently to him. Their mouths work together, and it feels perfect.

James groans as Kendall pulls him up, to lay on him, on the desk over all the papers that is splayed on it. James' desk was big, so they lie there, wrapped up in each other, because they have both wanted this for such a long time.

Kendall tastes so good, and James never wants to let him go. He can feel the boy's boner against his thigh, and without any warning, he thrusts his hips down, meeting Kendall's.

The blonde cries out, arching his back in pleasure. James smiles, and turns his attention to Kendall's neck, latching on and sucking on it, as the boy writhes in pleasure under him, ripping at his hair, as he cries out.

'James,' he whimpers. 'Please.'

James slides off the desks and takes off his clothes as Kendall just lats there, biting his fucking lip as he takes in James' naked form.

'You're so fucking sexy,' he whispers as James reaches up and pulls off Kendall's pants.

James blushes, not only from the comment, but also because Kendall is commando. 'Take off your shirt, babe,' he instructs gently.

Kendall raises his body slightly from the bed as he pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the ground. He lays back down, and motions to James with a come-and-get-me hand gesture.

James climbs back on the stage, anticipation pooled in his stomach. He straddles Kendall, and grinds his hips downwards, and pleasure shoots through his body. He sticks two fingers in Kendall's mouth, and wordlessly, the brunet runs his tongue around it, sucking on it, James' eyes fluttering closed as Kendall's soft tongue rubs against his fingers.

But he has a job to do. He pulls his fingers out, but not after Kendall bites it gently, his eyes never leaving James'. The Brunet sticks a finger inside of Kendall, as the boy shudders. He's not a virgin, but it's obvious he hasn't done it in a while, because he so beautifully tight.

He adds another finger, curling and scissoring it inside the blonde's ass. He looks down at Kendall lovingly as he retracts his fingers and lines up his dick, shoving in all at once with a snap of his hip.

'James~' Kendall moans out, clutching the brunet's arms for support, their eyes locking, and never leaving each other's. James pulls out and slams back into Kendall with such force, he hits the blonde's prostrate in one go.

Kendall arches his back and James raises the boy's legs over his shoulders for better access, and fuck, it's so hot, as James pounds in and out of Kendall, the blonde crying from the pleasurable force being driven into him.

'Kendall, fuck, you're so tight,' James mutters as he feels the velvety walls clench and un-clench around his dick, then Kendall comes, splattering all over his chest, his body jerking from the orgasm, James following seconds later.

James pulls out, collapsing onto his chair, his body buzzing from the high he's just come down from.

Then it hits him.

He's just had sex with his student.

He was _so_ fucked.

**Review? Happy New Year guys, btw :P**

**Love,**

**Chelzi xo**


End file.
